bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration
Infiltrate Running along the side of the island, the group is getting closer to their objective. "Even if we get to the location, we still have this barrier thing to worry about." Adela murmured. "Megami, are you skilled in shattering barriers by anychance?" That brought Megami to grin, as if she was waiting for someone to ask that very question. "Do you really need to ask?" She repeated, turning her eyes forward as she kept running. "This is one of my specialties. The good thing is about it is that you don't need simple, brute force in order to disrupt them. All you need to do is hit it in the right spot, and it's down for the count." "Excellent." Adela said briskly, clapping her hands together. "Then there's the matter of getting underground without causing disturbance." "I can do that." Miharu said exictedly. "Whatever else...." Megami said. "....will have to wait once we actually get to it." Aoi nodded at this. "Kā-san, if we make it home by tonight, can you make me a really big hamburger?" Miharu asked out of nowhere. "No, sweetie, you'll get too fat." Megami answered dismissively. Though the question came out of nowhere, it was relatively easy to ask. She was the girl's mother, after all! It paid to be prepared for such questions simply by knowing your own daughter. "Kā-chan that would never happen." Miharu said cheerfully brushing aside her mother's reply.. "I never seem to gain weight no matter how much I eat." "Mi-chan. I'll worry about dinner after we get this over and done with, okay?" "Alright." Aoi frowned. How could they even be thinking about dinner right now? She would say something but figured since they were nearly there, she would refrain from it. The sun had fully risen by now, but no ordinary soul could see them moving even if they were there, they were moving too fast. The sunlight was reflecting off the ocean water from this side of the island, a sight which caused even Aoi to smile momentarily. She'd love to be here under different circumstances...maybe on vacation with Kyūi. That thought also made her smile, though one that lasted slightly longer than the smile the sparkles had caused. Miharu began to move ahead, and no sooner had she done so than she was forcefully pushed back by an invisible force, heading towards Megami, who sidestepped, causing the girl to fall into the ocean. She would be fine. For now, Megami pressed her hands against the barrier, trying not to agitate it enough for it to push her way. She closed her eyes, and focused her energy. From her hands, a blue shockwave pulsated outwards and spread across the entire barrier. It wasn't long after that there was a shattering sound. As Megami removed her hands, the barrier instantly shattered into fragments of spiritual glass that disappeared into thin air. Miharu lumbered out of the water, spluttering and soaking wet. Grumbling, her blade flashed, and she was dried, her clothes as warm and dry as if they had been hanging in front of a fire for hours. "Did you break the barrier?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed, most likely at having been deflected by a barrier. "Just got done." Megami answered, stepping back. "It's all you from here, Mi-chan." "Alright." Miharu drew her sword. "If everyone would be so kind as to gather 'round me, grab hold of my shoulder if possible." Aoi, Adela, and Megami all did as she had asked. She waved her blade, and they all began to sink, slowly but surely, into the ground. They landed themselves in a dark corridor before Miharu deactivated her Zanpakutō, solidifying them all.